fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 9
Moments later... ( ??? punches Dralios’ head ) ( Dralios punches ???’s head ) ( ??? punches Dralios’ face with his left hand ) ( Dralios backs away ) ( ??? releases a V-shape blast from his visor like mask ) ( Dralios turns to black electricity, transferring to the ground and avoiding a fiery “V” ) ???) … ( No sound is made ) ???) ERR...AG-*Sparks touch feet* … *Jumps into the air* ( Black electricity bursts out of the ground ) ( Black sparks touch ???’s legs, feet, hands, and arms ) ( Dralios come out of the black electricity ) ???) He...*Twirls fist* ( Dralios flies into ???’s gut ) ( ??? quickly reacts, punching Dralios’ head ) ( Dralios falls backwards at a quick speed, crashing into the ground beside Dralios’ hole ) ???) Hmph! *Holds hands out* ( Black electricity turns to red flames, that engulfs ???’s body ) ( ??? charges towards Dralios ) ( Dralios opens his right eye ) ( ??? gets closer and closer quickly ) ( Dralios opens his mechanical left eye, releasing a tiny blast of fire ) BOOM! ( ??? crashes into Dralios, making a deep crater and dusty, brown smoke everywhere ) ???) *Covering his right eye, while slowly getting up* … *Spits on C22’s face* ( C22 lays on the ground unconscious ) Meanwhile... ( Cherror runs through black creatures, slashing each and everyone ) ( Each black creature falls apart ) Lord Darterym) Very good... ( Cherror stands still, watching black creatures pummel Redestro and Vivrate ) Lord Darterym) Failures... ( Cherror runs into the black creatures surrounding Vivrate ) Lord Darterym) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RAR, DAR! ( The black creatures attack Cherror ) ( Cherror slams his chains into each black creature ) ( The black creatures dissipate into spheres ) ( Black creature continue to pummel Redestro ) ( Cherror picks Vivrate up ) Cherror) Easy my lord...Easy...*Throws Vivrate into black creatures* ( Some of the creatures break into spheres, while the others run towards Cherror ) ( Cherror releases a red blast from his mouth ) ( The creatures turn to spheres ) ''' '''Dar) BOMBS AWAY! *Shoots a large sphere blast from his gun* BOOM! ( Smoke erupts ) ( Cherror jumps out of the smoke ) ( Dar and Rar stand, shooting spheres at Cherror ) ( Cherror takes few hits, before he lands on top of Vivrate ) ( Cherror bends down, wrapping his chain around Vivrate’s neck, while being shot at ) Lord Darterym) HOLD! Rar) Yes, lord. Dar) *Fires one last time* Sure, Lord. Rar) Dar...Err... ( Cherror pulls his chains up, while holding Vivrate’s head down with his foot ) Vivrate) Viviviviviviviviv! *Hit by Dar’s sphere bullet* ( The chains slowly turn red ) ( Cherror stops pulling ) Cherror) Failures deserve death...*Yanks chains* ( Vivrate’s head rips of her neck, killing Vivrate and making her slowly turn to energy ) ( Cherror’s chains are free ) ( Cherror jumps, stabbing both Redestro and Vivrate ) ( Redestro turns to water ) ( Cherror stands up ) ( Water comes up and encases Cherror ) ' '( Dar fires another sphere bullet at Cherror ) Rar) DAR! ( The bullet pierces Cherror’s arm, releasing red blood into the water ) ( The water starts to boil, some evaporating ) ( The water leaves Cherror’s body, forming in-front of Cherror ) Cherror) IDIOT! ( Redestro fully reforms himself, but is pierced with Cherror’s claws right away ) Redestro) YOU...YO-*Face is pierced with Cherror’s claws from his open hand ) ( Redestro slowly slides off, collapsing and decaying into energy ) Cherror) Dead, pathetic failures... Wolf has finally gotten through Writer's block for this episode - what are your thoughts on this episode? ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 9 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 10 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: Rar Category:Humagons: Lord Darterym Category:Humagons: Dar Category:Humagons: Kate